Luck of the Boov
by 8Clarify8
Summary: [Story request; one-shot; rating for language] Tip's birthday is in a few weeks and in a small chance to get her something nice, Lucy grabs four lottery tickets. Though what happens when Oh accidentally looses the wining ticket?


**The Luck of the Boov**

 **Home**

 **Rating:** T

 **Language:** English

 **Characters:** Oh, Lucy, and Tip

 **One-shot**

 **I do not own the characters used, they belong to Dreamworks as well as the story the movie was based off of.**

(This is a request from _supersaiyanjin219_ )

 **The Luck of the Boov**

The Lucky Duck Lottery was having _a big_ winning, the winning lottery ticket was worth $15 thousand!

" _That's money I could really use,"_ Lucy thought to herself as she looked at the four tickets sitting in front of her on the kitchen table, her hand in her kinda greasy hair. She glanced up at Tip, who was practicing her ballet in the living room where the furniture was pressed against the wall.

Oh sat on the edge of the couch, tearing apart a magazine and stuffing the pages in his mouth as he watched in awe Tip's graceful twirls.

Lucy smiled softly, her little girl was turning 14 in just a few weeks, and she could finally get her the ballet lessons she's always wanted _if she got this lottery ticket._

Pig moved around Tip's feet, meowing his content and brushing against her legs. The girl shrieked in surprise and fell down, tumbling to the ground with a loud 'thud', a gasp and a clap followed coming from the little alien.

"Fantastic! Wonderful!" Oh cried, throwing bits of the magazine in the air as confetti. Lucy watched her daughter huff her curly hair out of her face and look at the alien with a mix between annoyance and amusement.

"That's not how it's supposed to go, Oh."

"Oh." The alien blinked. "How is it to go?"

"I don't fall for starters."

"Perhaps I try!" Oh jumped off the couch excitedly, jumping up and down in eagerness. Tip laughed, standing up.

"Alright, alright! Give me your hands."

Lucy's smile strained as she looked back down at the four tickets.

* * *

 _She couldn't believe it!_ She had a winning lottery ticket! Lucy almost squealed, she was so happy!

"Oh!" Lucy found the little alien sitting on the rearranged furniture of her home staring in wonder at the tv.

The alien looked up at her with wide, curious eyes.

"Do the animals talk usually?"

"No, Oh." She almost berated him for watching such shows but decided against it. "Would you like to go to the store with me since Tip is in school?"

The alien's eyes widened more.

"I shall?"

"Yes," the mother smiled. His excitement showed through on his skin as it stripped into oranges, purples, and pinks.

* * *

No.

No.

No.

NO.

"Dammit!" Lucy cried, her fists clenching as tears threatened to spill over her cheeks. The ticket was gone!

"Oh!" she whirled on the little alien who looked like he was about to do a number 3. His curls were unfolded and hung down his back while his skin was a mix between white and blue. "That was my one chance to give Tip the birthday she deserves!"

The little alien's eyes widened even more as his skin flooded white. Lucy plopped down on the sidewalk, her head in her crossed arms. She was a grown-ass-woman, she shouldn't be _crying_ over something like this- but… It was her only chance to get Tip the birthday she knew she really wanted.

The little alien sat on the concrete next to her, his curls still hanging limply down his back.

"The ticket, what purpose did it pose?" he asked Lucy softly. The mother sniffed and sat up straight, folding her legs together as lady-like as she could on a New York sidewalk in the middle of April.

"The ticket was worth a lot of money, currency I could use to buy Tip ballet lessons so she could dance even better than she does now. I know she's been wanting to do it since I took her to a ballet when she was a little girl, she's been enthralled with the art since then." She got a small, nostalgic smile on her face before it was washed away.

"That ticket was worth 15 thousand dollars- that ticket was going to help us." She resigned with a deep sigh. Lucy turned to the little alien that was sitting next to her.

Only except now he wasn't.

"Oh?" Lucy sat up straight and glanced around, "Oh!" She stood up, circling the spot she was sitting, standing on her tiptoes to see if she could find the alien.

"Oh." Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. He would be fine, she knew he would… but it still didn't help that not only was the ticket gone, but now so was he.

* * *

It was late when Oh got back to the apartment- so late that Tip had already been in bed for an hour and Lucy had to tell her daughter that Oh went to the moon to establish business with the Boov council since he's still captain.

Oh walked through the door covered in garbage and smelling like the sewers.

Lucy stood up and almost knocked over her small glass of wine she had on the coffee table.

"Oh!" She walked over to him quickly, but stayed a good distance away from him since he smelled terrible. "Where have you been? Why do you smell so terrible?"

The Boov looked ashamed before he held out a small ticket. Lucy was confused for a moment before she grabbed the ticket and looked at it.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh!" Lucy gasped, staring wide eyed at him. Oh gave her a shy smile. "You found it!" She really wanted to grab him and hug him in that moment. "But please go take a shower."

Oh ran off to the bathroom, and Lucy sat on the floor staring relieved at the ticket.

When he got out of the bathroom she embraced him.

"Thank you,"

"I has to." Was his reply.

* * *

"Mom, what's this?" Tip asked as she brought out new ballet flats as well as leg warmers. Lucy couldn't help her excited grin as she hugged her daughter.

"I won the lottery a few weeks ago, so Oh thought it would be a good present for your birthday to get you started in ballet lessons." Lucy grinned at the Boov who nodded eagerly before the words hit him and he sat shocked.

"What, no- but I-" he stammered, his skin flushing white and orange in embarrassment.

"Oh," Tip's green eyes shone as she approached him. The Boov flinched when she neared but was pleasantly surprised when she hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

Oh flushed pink and orange, fading back to purple as he held the girl closer.

"You are the welcome."

He grinned at her and she smiled big in response.

Lucy gave him a small smile, and Oh gave her a grateful one in return.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was a request, I hope you enjoyed it. Review please.**_


End file.
